Phone Calls and Prayers
by countrybutterfly
Summary: When Oliver is severely injured Kyle is left to inform Oliver's parents. One-shot


There was something worse about being the family of a patient when you were a doctor, a fact Kyle was suddenly aware of as he stood next to Bo, Jon and Roxy as the surgeon began to give them an update on Oliver's condition. He heard the words 'cautiously optimistic' and 'best to be prepared' but he had been the bearer of bad news to patients and their families before and he could read between the lines. He covered his mouth like was holding something, peering back behind him to see the five year old being distracted by Layla with a story. Sierra was the reminder that he couldn't completely loose it right now. As the surgeon left, Kyle made his way back to where the small group had formed. Layla looked up from the book, getting one look at Kyle's face before Sierra was sent in Roxy's direction.

"Look, Kyle, if you want we can take Sierra home…"

He interrupted, "Naw, I think it would be best if she was on hand, just in case." He could see the understanding flash in her eyes, "But…if-if you could take her down to the cafeteria for dinner, uh,… no pop or French fries, but if she wants a little dessert, go ahead a let her have a little."

Layla nodded, quietly, "You don't want to get something to eat for yourself?"

"I'm not really hungry right now. And I need to make a phone call." He could see her eyes scan behind him to see who was missing from the room. It was true, with Brody injured and Fish fighting for his life, a good portion of Llanview had made some sort of appearance in the last four hours since he had gotten the phone call from Bo. But there were two people who had yet to even be aware of the situation. "George and Barbara…they don't even know yet, I asked Bo if I could handle it."

"You sure you want to do that?"

"Not really...I just think...its something I need to do."

He felt a tug at the hem of his shirt, "Papa Kyle, when can I see Daddy?"

In an instant he was on one knee to look his daughter in the eye, he tucked a stray blonde strand behind her ear, "Look, sweetie, Daddy is really hurt and the doctors are still trying to make him feel better…"

"But you're a doctor, why don't you fix daddy?"

He lowered his head, fighting back crying in front of her. "Because I'm can't fix someone in my family, but there are very good doctors taking care of him. And as soon as they say so we'll be able to see him."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, baby girl, I promise." He kissed the top of her head, "Right now you're going to go with Aunt Layla and get some dinner. Be good, okay?"

She nodded and he waved her good bye as Layla along with Christian led her out of the waiting room. He avoided talking to anyone else as he made his way to where he could use his cell phone, silently cursing Oliver for being a cop, the criminals of Llanview and anyone else he could think of to blame for him having to make this phone call. He scrolled down to the number Oliver had put in phone not long after they had gotten Sierra 'just in case'. They had teased about it awkwardly, about how they would react getting a phone call from Kyle. He swallowed as he it began to hit him that he would be finding out in just a few seconds. And for a split moment he wondered if it was wrong of him to want the answering machine to pick up. The phone rang twice, and then his stomach dropped.

"Hello? Fish Residence." George Fish's unmistakable voice came across the line.

"Mr. Fish…its Kyle…Lewis." He swallowed and opened his mouth to explain.

There wasn't a response, only silence, "Hello?" Kyle tried again before the dial tone came back on. One thing was for sure, after six years Mr. Fish had forgotten Kyle.

He dialed again, and waited as the answering machine picked up and he tried again, "Oliver is in critical condition at Llanview hospital…there was an accident" They hadn't answered, but they hadn't cut him off, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to hang up this time. It happened this morning, he and his partner where in pursuit of a suspect when the passenger leaned out opened fire…he," Kyle swallowed, he would not cry not for George and Barbara, "O-oliver was hit twice before the car rolled off the highway. It doesn't look good, and the surgeon in charge of Oliver, says we should…sh-should prepare for the worst. I thought you might want to know, if you wanted to come out here. Look, I know you've tried to cut your son out of your lives, but you have a beautiful granddaughter who is scared to death her dad isn't going to get better…and if this your last…"

"Kyle?" It was Mrs. Fish who picked up the phone this time. She continued asking questions, when Bo came out to meet him taking over the phone conversation even offering to pick Oliver's parents up from the airport, which they apparently accepted before the call ended and Bo handed the phone back to Kyle.

"Thanks, Bo."

"It's no problem," Bo took a few steps before he stopped, "Kyle, Fish is going to make it. He's tough."

Kyle nodded his appreciation. He sat for a moment enjoying the quiet, but headed back in to the waiting room where Sierra Rose was just getting back from dinner. She climbed on his lap and the pair waited. As the hours passed, the group got smaller, all promising to check back in the next day or asking if there was anything they could do for them. Gigi offered to take her niece home with her and Rex, but Sierra made it clear that she didn't want to be going any where without seeing her daddy. The nurse finally appeared allowing them to see Fish. As a doctor Kyle knew that if they were allowing a five year old into the ICU it wasn't a good sign, and he was left with waking her up.

She walked quietly beside them still almost half asleep. He stopped her, and bent down to level as he had done before, "We're going to see daddy in just a sec, but I need you to know something first. He's still sleeping, and there are a lot of tubes around him that you can't touch because they're helping okay?"

She nodded.

"Baby girl, if you get scared you just let me know okay? Promise?"

She nodded again, reaching for his hand. The room was barely lit by the light on the head board, and the sound of the steady beeping filled the room. Kyle's breath caught as he saw the blonde police officer on the bed. Most of his face was swollen and blue. It scared _him_ to see Oliver, he couldn't imagine what this was doing to their daughter.

"Honey, you okay?" He managed. "You can talk to him?"

"He can hear me?"

"Yeah, he can always hear you."

She cautiously stepped forward until she was a couple of feet, turned and gave Kyle a look she must have genetically received from her mother until he took a step back.

"Hi daddy. It's me." She whispered loudly, "Papa says you can hear me." She paused, "He says the doctors are really good. I hope you can come home soon 'cos I like it when you make breakfast better…"

Kyle was silently crying and smiling at the same time when he felt an hand on his shoulder, it was the nurse who had retrieved them.

"Dr. Lewis, a Mr. and Mrs. Fish are here, they're asking to see him."

"Uh." He wiped a tear, "Yeah, I'll go talk to them. Can you watch her? I don't want to interrupt her." He turned to the little girl, "Si, I'll be right back okay? Don't forget to tell him about school today."

He was sure that topic would keep her occupied while he dealt with her grandparents. The pair hadn't changed much in the nearly six year since they had last set foot in Llanview. He quietly hoped that the situation would make them a little more compassionate, but he wasn't holding his breathe. Barbara watched him intently as he emerged from the hall was, and he could see that she had probably spent most of the plane ride crying. Oliver's father stood behind him, and there wasn't much doubt in Kyle's mind that the older man wasn't sure if he wanted to be here or not.

"Thanks, Bo." He directed to the police commissioner.

"No, problem. Is there anything else I could do?"

"Actually, if you don't mind staying a little longer, could you take Sierra to Rex and Gigi's when she's done. She should get some sleep in a real bed tonight."

"Yeah, sure. I'll just be over here." He walked in the direction he pointed, where the chairs where lined against the wall.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fish." He could feel the tension rise as he turned towards them, "Thank you for coming. I'm sure…"

"We'd like to see our son right now. And talk to a doctor."

Kyle fought not to purse his lips, "Alright I can get you Oliver's doctor, if you don't mind you can see him once Sierra and I are done, we won't be too long I promise. She's…"

George Fish once again, "I think we'd prefer to see him now. We are his parents, you're just his…"

The dark haired doctor's blood shot eyes narrowed and his arms crossed his chest in an instant, "Just his what? His boyfriend? Try his fiancé who has been in his life even when you walked out on him. We are raising a little girl, Oliver's little girl, who is just like him. Sierra and I are his family just as much as you are, maybe more so because we don't pretend he doesn't exist. And this is just as hard for me, because maybe you don't understand, but I can't imagine my life without your son. So don't come in here thinking you own the place or can tell me what to do. You will see Oliver as soon as our daughter has told him about her day."

He didn't wait for a response, not wanting to make more of a scene in the place he worked. When he made his way back to Oliver's room, his anger faded as he found Sierra crying silently in the same spot he had left her. "Sierra, honey?"

"I want him to wake up." She sobbed a little, throwing herself against his legs.

"I know baby girl. I know." He picked her up as she cried herself to sleep. Kyle rubbed her back bouncing her to sleep, like they had when she was an infant.

"Oliver, please." He shifted her to free one of his hands. He reached out to one of Oliver's hand. "I love you, Oliver. Please, just come back. She needs you and so do I."

He barely touched Oliver's hand and made his way back towards the waiting room. He barely acknowledged the Fishes, but he noticed as Barbara eyed the little girl curiously as he handed her over to Bo.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Bo asked, but Kyle shook him off.

"No, I just need to stay here right now."

He couldn't go home right now, he wouldn't be able to sleep while Oliver was here. Home was full of him _and _Oliver so the last thing he wanted to do was face that anything could be possible without Oliver. So he sat in the chair for a little bit, before he got up and began to wander the halls down a floor, informing a nurse at the station of his destination. He found his way to the small room, and didn't question anything when he found the room empty. There was no energy left in him to question why hospital chapels always seemed to be empty. Whatever the reason he was grateful for it. He sat in silence for a while before he figured out he had something to say.

"I know I haven't given you much credit." Kyle started talking out loud, "Church and God was always Oliver's thing; I only ever went because he asked. I never really understood why he still went after everything after with his parents. He told me the last thing his father said to him was that he would pray for Oliver. I guess he was applying the same concept. .." He swallowed, "Look, I don't even know what I'm doing here. I guess I should be grateful he even came around. But six years isn't long enough, and Sierra's already lost her mother. She doesn't deserve this." He paused his hand fidgeting with each other. He shook his head. "I guess I'm selfish, and I know I should be in here asking for strenght or patience to deal with Oliver's parents. But I just want him to get better."

He watched the few candles that were lit flicker quietly nearly scoffing at himself for expecting some sort of response. All he received was the door opening behind him and Mrs. Fish walking in.

"Kyle…I didn't think…" She trailed off.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't believe in some sort of God or higher power." He snapped as she sat on the bench behind him. He sighed, taking his fear out on her wouldn't be good in the long run. "Actually I'm not sure I do. Its always been Oliver's area expertise."

"He still goes to church?"

He nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that."

They sat there in silence, Kyle even began planning his exit strategy when Barbara spoke again.

"She looks a lot like him."

Kyle nodded, "She acts a lot like him, too. I'm going to go see him again." He had reached the door when he could hear her response, "Thank you for calling us."

His head dropped as he stopped in the doorway, "Of course. But it means more that you came."

She let out a sob and his plan was derailed, "In Sunday school one time Oliver told his teacher that prayers were like phone calls. I never thought much about what he meant, he was seven. I guess it makes sense now."

* * *

Alright this was just a one-shot idea that popped in my head. I know it feels ended a little abruptly, but I hope you enjoyed….

I may do some connected one-shots if you are all interested. But I also have a few other one shots for Kish that I'm working on. And if there is anything you want to see, or have suggestions feel free to send them my way.

_**As always, I don't own 'One Life to Live'. And be sure to share your support of Kish!**_


End file.
